Love in Leather and Electric Shocks
by miikka-xx
Summary: 50 sentences set in chronological order: starting from mutual hate, to semi-friends, to sex in a back alley - I mean, love. Reno, Yazoo, and their story. complete.


**miikka-xx:** mkay, i'm gonna try this. i have adored and stalked renzoo all across the internet. it's time to share. (gamma set, btw)

**title:** love in leather and electric shocks**  
rating:** T+ (15+)**  
summary:** 50 sentences set in chronological order: starting from mutual hate, to semi-friends, to sex in a back alley - I mean, love. Reno, Yazoo, and their story. complete.**  
disclaimer:** nah, but i did enjoy the blatant cloti everywhere. (_finally_)**  
warning(s):** reno's fantabulous mouth & yazoo's undeniable sex appeal. blatant speculation, cussing, implied sex. canon-compliant. abuse of commas, dashes, semi-colons, run on sentences, etc.

* * *

_love in leather and electric shocks_

* * *

_ring_ - It's not like Yazoo appeared from a chasm in the earth with his two brothers to resurrect Sephiroth - no, he _had_ to make a living before he met Kadaj and Loz - and nothing brought in more money than illegal fighting rings where no one bet on him - especially that stupid redhead who always swore angrily after.  
_  
hero_ - Reno sometimes wished he didn't take back alleys home after work, especially when he had now run into that crossdressing chick hustling a poor guy in a suit for his wallet; he would have thought is was just a hooker getting her cash if it wasn't for that apathetic look in the chick's (no, _guy's_) eyes before he had frowned and walked away, saying, 'oh look, your superman's here.'  
_  
memory -_ Yazoo's not stupid - in fact, he's the smartest of his three brothers - so he knows better than to grab his money in front of the stupid fuckbag - er, redhead (because memory dictates that the last time he did, with a black wig on, that damn rod at the brat's hip had hurt like a bitch for the rest of the week.)  
_  
box_ - The fighting ring is stained with blood, saliva and piss, but even Reno can appreciate the utter _cleanliness_ the silver-haired hooker emanates as he steps into the box when the audience screams in anticipation - but this doesn't mean Reno's not gonna place his money on that hunking asshole who just came out to face him.

_run_ - 'Look, you really need to stop harassing businessman,' sighs Reno, twirling his baton as he stepped casually into the alley, 'some of them have lawyers,' to which Yazoo silently replies by letting go of the businessman's neck (who runs frantically out on the street) and assessing the redhead with his ice-cold eyes.  
_  
hurricane_ - Yazoo is all calm and cool, despite the flying punches Reno's throwing at him - adding some kicks just so he can see that smooth face get angry - but Yazoo is better than that; he is the calm before the storm, the eye of the hurricane - until suddenly, he's twisting his body forward, slamming a fist in the solar plexus, breaking something in the redhead's body.  
_  
wings_ - Reno goes to Shinra with three broken ribs and a leg fracture, and Rufus raises his eyebrows, pointing him down to the labratory in the sub-basement, where the redhead has to put up with the prodding needles and inquisitive questions and he silently wonders if they'll fuck his genetic make-up even more now to let him grow wings like Sephiroth.

_cold_ - Reno is left to recuperate in the nurse's office of Shinra HQ and is, subsequently, left with his thoughts - realizing, with a shiver that crawled down his spine, that the hooker looked damn similiar to Sephiroth, with the long silver hair and ice cold eyes.  
_  
red_ - Yazoo either has an unhealthy fetish or masochistic hate for the colour red - looking down at how his wardrobe has slowly changed from black to gray to eye-catching crimson, reminding him too much of the funnest night he's ever had - er, fight with the stranger.

_drink_ - Reno spends a lot of his night time travelling in alleyways now a days, hoping to catch a glance of silver hair or green eyes, until it's three in morning and he craves his rum, only to see the hooker standing in the vodka aisle looking quite distraught.  
_  
midnight -_ 'Yo,' Reno greets him as casually as possible, still feeling sore from their last fight; he approaches Yazoo as cautiously as possible, as if getting close to a snake, until the silver-haired man points in front of him and says, 'which one's the best, i've been stuck here since midnight.'

_temptation_ - And this is how Reno ends up inviting him to his apartment - with it's dingy balcony and tiny bedroom - and they share rum and vodka mixed with orange juice he keeps stocked in his fridge while he tries valiantly not to stare at the long, white neck of his guest but fails spectacularly.

_view -_ Yazoo stretches upwards, arching up under his tight clothes and smirks as Reno's eyes slide over him and stare at the slit of skin between the waistband of his jeans and his red, red shirt - adam's apple bobbing and a hitch in breath.  
_  
music -_ 'You can stay the night, yanno,' offers Reno, putting away the shot glasses in his sink, and Yazoo uncurls from the couch, as languid as a cat, and tours the living room, making the redhead stare blatantly at the swaying hips - as if the silver-haired man was dancing to his own tune.  
_  
silk -_ He wonders, if he slipped his hands through the long _Sephiroth-like_ hair, it would be just as smooth and silky as it looked, until Yazoo cocks his head behind his shoulder, watching with those glittering green eyes and smirks, 'where do I sleep?'  
_  
cover_ - Reno shows him his bedroom and grabs a pillow to camp on the couch, until a lily white hand curls around his wrist and his mouth is covered with something unbearably soft and pliant.  
_  
promise -_ Yazoo is fucked ruthlessly into the bed, his fingers twisted in the sheets, crying, 'Reno, _Reno_,' until he's coming hard and his lover is tight around him, whispering, 'I'm here, I'm right here,' and it is a promise they both don't know will be kept.  
_  
dream -_ Reno dreams of booze and sex and Sephiroth grinning like a maniac, telling him this tryst will never stand; and he wakes up, curling around the body next to him, and believes it just for a second.  
_  
candle -_ Reno is fire and passion and heat; Yazoo is cold and cruel and paralyzing and he wishes he could be a bit like his lover - but that was like comparing a candle to a bonfire.  
_  
talent -_ Yazoo does this _thing_ with his tongue - small flicks and smooth strokes - and Reno struggles to communicate this fact to Rude while the bald man smokes cigarette after cigarette in the helicopter.  
_  
silence -_ A week later, and Yazoo flicks the blood of his glove as he leaves the fight ring, his ears straining to hear the burst of expletives he's come to expect after his win but there's only a ringing silence, and he wonders why the sound suddenly hurts.  
_  
journey -_ Reno comes back to Midgar with Rude, checking out geostigma in other city hospitals as Rufus slowly succumbs to the mysterious disease and his first stop is the liquor store, seeing a silver-haired man sitting on the curb, nursing cheap vodka.  
_  
fire -_ This time they're (fairly) sober and the sex is all passion and fire, making Yazoo feel like he's melting in Reno's body, weak-kneed and short of breath - he's evaporating in the intensity of this feeling.  
_  
strength -_ It takes quite the effort for Reno to wind his body from Yazoo, and the body warmth lost is made up in the shower he takes - until his exhaustion and jet-lag hits him and he's sprawled on the floor of the tub, smiling idiotically at the face of Yazoo who peers in curiously.  
_  
mask -_ He's straight-faced and stoic, doesn't let an ounce of pain at the soreness of his behind show, until Reno playfully smacks him on the ass and next thing he knows it, he's doubled over, muffling his yelp against his knuckles as the redhead promptly freaks out.  
_  
ice -_ Reno wonders if his new found lover feels the same way he does when he comes around - all blustering and forgetful and sweat-palmed until there's a smirk, some glittering eyes, and everything falls back into place - as comfortable as if it had been going on forever; he knows Yazoo is all ice and cool sarcasm, but Reno imagines all the same.  
_  
fall -_ Yazoo hasn't been in the world long enough to know what's going on - but movies and novels dictate he's 'fallen in love' and he really doesn't like the implied pain part (so he hides it all in himself with everything else - like the whispers of strange men in his head and a tugging in his gut for those with geostigma)  
_  
forgotten -_ Reno buys a cell phone, activates it and hands it over to Yazoo, who looks immensely pleased at the technology and plays with it until the redhead feels like he's been quite forgotten.  
_  
dance -_ Yazoo still fights and Reno still bets - except this time on the _right_ person - and he watches the silver-haired man step lightly all over the ring, punching and breaking bones in every movement - almost like a dance.  
_  
body - _Yazoo gets a scar; it is a thin slice on his bicep, probably just short of three inches, from a hidden dagger on his opponent in the ring - yet this does not bother him in the least, instead it is the fact that it had cut through his hair in an upward stroke and disfigures not only his body but his vanity.  
_  
sacred -_ Yazoo holds the scissors in his hand, staring at his effeminate face in the mirror as he grabs a lock of hair - intending for it to go all down the drain, until Reno grabs hold of his wrist and twists the tool from the hand, slipping his fingers in the long strands and holding him close.  
_  
farewells -_ 'I'm going on a trip, yeah,' informs Reno, throwing his crumpled dress shirts into a bag with some ties, then pauses to watch in amusement as Yazoo pulled on his newly cut bangs, his eyes wide in wonder, to which the redhead laughs and tells him, 'you look beautiful.'  
_  
world -_ Rude is prepared to slam his head against the control board in front of him, sitting hunched in the helicopter's cockpit, as Reno cheerfully chats about his lover like he's the luckiest man in the world.  
_  
formal -_ Rufus, if he was healthy and in the right frame of mind, would have fired him for hiding in the shrubs out back of Shinra HQ as they were having their anniversary celebration to receive a blowjob from his lover, still dressed in his new suit.  
_  
fever - _'I'm sick' says the short text message on his cell phone screen and he slams a half-assed excuse on Tseng's desk to be excused early to see Yazoo lying comatose on his couch, a bucket beside him and tissues scattered about.  
_  
laugh -_ Yazoo flushes in repressed delight when his whining about the fever elicits a laugh from Reno, and attempts to pass it off as an effect of the sickness but a glint in his lover's blue eyes tells him that he failed.  
_  
lies -_ Reno hugs him from behind, resting his chin on Yazoo's shoulder and says, 'I think we've met before, yanno,' and Yazoo has to pause before shaking his head, knowing the redhead would guilt trip himself forever if he knew he had beat up Yazoo (with a black wig on, though) once before.  
_  
forever -_ Their sex is slow this night, Yazoo rocking his hips unhurriedly to the rhythm, as Reno breathes deeply, watching the white skin under moonlight, hair spilling like liquid silver over his shoulders; they lie side by side, still awake, after it's over and Reno tells him, feeling the steady beat of his lover's heart against his shoulder, 'I love you, forever.'  
_  
overwhelmed -_ Predictably, or perhaps not, Yazoo forgets how to breathe, unable to think as he feels his heart swell in his chest, ready to burst under the four words said in the still air - he's overwhelmed and stutters out his own confession, 'me too, yes, _me too_, I... lo-' but Reno's kissing him hard and he feels his breath leave again.  
_  
whisper -_ It gets more insistent day by day - these whispers, this urge to explore Midgar, the aching in the pit of his stomach that he's waiting for something; it is close and Yazoo can feel it tugging at the edges of his consciousness - but he is thankful it only disappears when he's with Reno.  
_  
wait -_ Reno sits on the couch, staring at the cold words written on his cell phone, _Tseng and Elena are missing_, and Yazoo stands in front of him, knowing the this wait will be the longest of them all.  
_  
talk - _The last night Reno stays in Midgar, they make love and talk under the blanket of night and Reno tells him once more, 'I love you,' but he never waits for Yazoo to reply, smothering the other's feelings desperately - as if knowing it was all going to end far too soon, far too fast.  
_  
search -_ Reno buries his fear and apprehension under forced casual chatter with Rude and short, systematic texts to Yazoo every night - waiting and wondering where his two friends have gone and fucked themselves over with; Rude waits and wonders too at why his partner never gets replies.  
_  
hope -_ Yazoo leaves everything behind the very second Reno disappears down the hallway of the apartment building - taking the fire escape and letting instinct take him to the outskirts of the slums and see the silver hair of his brothers as they smile and greet him - a small hope blooming in his chest as the whispers in his head quell at the sight of them.  
_  
eclipse - _The youngest one, Kadaj, tells him everything and trains him, handing him a gun and smirking in delight at his marksmanship - Mother and Sephiroth and brothers and geostigma eclipsing any thought of his life back in fight rings and Reno's warm bed.  
_  
gravity -_ Gravity takes a hold of Reno's stomach and slams it to the ground as the news of the Sephiroth Remnants is told and it is like meeting a stranger in the middle of Midgar, with same silver hair but accompanied by a flashing gun as Reno feels himself get his ass beaten like another night, so long before it might have been another life.  
_  
highway -_ Rude and Reno set the bombs on the abandoned highway and his hand shakes before he stills it through sheer will power, staring into the depths of the tunnel where he'll see _him_ - all long, shining hair and glittering eyes - but Reno's turning away now, with a sardonic smile and a sharp retort on the tip of his tongue.  
_  
unknown -_ Yazoo has always known he was loved by that man, and it pulls at his heart strings until he wished he never had one anyways; even during the attempted death by bomb on the road could not repress that knowledge that Reno loved him fiercely, like the fire he was - and Yazoo wished, just once, that he could've said the same words back to him, just to let him know.  
_  
lock -_ The Materia stills, vibrates, shines brightly, before exploding dramatically, and Yazoo knows he's dead and gone, can even feel a warm liquid sensation of being absorbed into the Lifestream, and his heart locks down - dead - but he can still feel it expand in his chest when he sees the energy is the same shade of blue as Reno's eyes.  
_  
breathe -_ Yazoo's dead, and it is a cold fact that punches him solidly in the gut, but Reno perseveres, slowly, quietly, and knows Yazoo would have wanted that - wanted Reno to live and learn how to breathe again.

* * *

**an:** i love this pairing. and i hope i did them the justice they deserve. i bet my blatant (yaoi) speculation is so _so_ wrong, haha!

drop a line, i'd love to hear what you guys thought of it!


End file.
